


The Weight of a Coin

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short thing; the first non-Hetalia fic I ever wrote, so it's kind of -- tentative. It's about Erik, set in the unfilmed time between the opening scenes of the movie and the part where he's Michael Fassbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of a Coin

It starts with a coin, with a bullet, with a metal gate, with someone telling Erik that he is a lesser man.

“Of course,” Schmidt tells him, “you are only a boy.” And he listens but doesn’t: a boy, yes. Of course. But Schmidt’s? No, not that; never that.

Days pass when nothing moves for him, no matter how he tries. He makes himself think back — the bell, the file cabinet, the gun, the gate — but his anger is weak. It’s filtered by the days that have passed between, muffling his ability to perform. He’d only been able to satisfy Schmidt’s whims when he thought his hatred would split him in two, but it’s since become a dull fact. Background noise.

Nothing moves.

After days, perhaps weeks, of absolutely no results, Erik finds a way; it’s unexpected, but more than welcome. A path. A means to an end. Erik discovers that if he channels his reaction to failure at Schmidt instead of himself, his blood boils. Tension increases in his body.

Instead of getting mad with himself he lets resentment pile in on itself, lets it take the face of the man who killed his mother, and floats a coin into the air. It’s not what he wants, but it’s a start.


End file.
